Midnight Run
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: After losing a chess game, Bruce gets more than he bargains for. Oneshot.


Thanks in advance to those who read this little oneshot.

And thank you as always to my beta-friend Geeky BMWW Fan! Woot! She also helped me with the title.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Batman or Wonder Woman. Or Starbucks. But I do own a fish.

* * *

"Check. Mate." Diana triumphantly placed her white queen next to Bruce's black king. "Queens rule all. Especially over silly insignificant kings."

Bruce merely stared at the board, wondering where he'd gone wrong. But it was apparent she had beat him fair and square.

Diana leaned forward. "Perhaps you didn't hear me. Check mate." She picked up her white queen once again and used the piece to knock the king off the board. "Ha!"

He sat back into his chair. "You're right..."

"Say it."

"You won."

Diana leaned closer and absent-mindedly set the chess board aside. The closer she got to Bruce, the more seductive her eyes and voice became.

"It was a high stakes chess game. I won. You know what I want." She leaned into Bruce, their mouths were just inches apart. "And you're going to let me have it. You _can't_ say no."

"I know." He sighed while finishing reluctantly, "you can drive the Batmobile."

Diana jumped up. "Yay!"

Bruce smirked at the image she had just projected. It wasn't everyday that you saw the Princess of Themyscira in full Wonder Woman regalia jump up and say 'yay'.

"What have I agreed to?" His question was clearly rhetoric, mirroring his inner voice.

"We're wasting time, Bruce," she said rather impatiently.

"What? You want to drive it now?"

"Yes."

He stood up from his chair, the defeat clearly written on his face. "I'm going with you. Let me get changed."

Bruce wasn't about to let Diana, or anyone for that matter, drive his car unsupervised. But she knew that in advance.

After what took, from Diana's standpoint, ages for the man to change into his Bat suit, they soon were ready to go.

As they walked to his car, Bruce knew there was no going back on his word. He was going to have to get this over with. Quick and fast, like a band-aid.

He looked half-frightened as he watched Diana climb into the drivers' seat.

Diana smiled at him. "The seats comfortable."

Bruce didn't reply as he walked to the passengers' side, he kept contemplating on how it was so wrong to_ not _sit in the drivers' seat.

Once he was inside the vehicle, he buckled up immediately while tightening his seat-belt in the process.

"Bruce, I'm not going to kill us."

He ignored that. "Now don't rev it too much. And be careful around corners."

"Yeah, yeah..."

After she started it, she grinned as she watched Bruce grip the arm rests. Not two seconds more, they were off and zooming out of the cave.

"So, where are we going?"

"Wherever I want. Wasn't that the idea?"

"You're going to waste my gas."

"Why? Because you can't afford it?" That shut him up.

Diana loved how the Batmobile handled. It was deathly menacing, but quiet. And it responded well to touch, all while it's dynamic power enabled it to move. It's dark color blended beautifully into the night, like a silent predator waiting to attack. Not to mention it was just down right awesome. It all reminded her of a certain man...

As they drove down the streets in the nearby city-limits, Bruce finally spoke. "You know... you're not bad at driving." His words were almost stoic. Bruce's demeanor always altered when he donned the suit.

"I know." Diana then smiled evilly. "You know what else I'm good at? _Chess_."

That also shut him up for awhile.

After a few minutes of silence while reaching the city, Diana perked up.

"Now I know where I want to go."

Bruce didn't want to know. He just trusted her judgment.

After spotting her destination, Diana pulled in and stopped.

Bruce couldn't believe his eyes. "You have got to be kidding me."

Diana frowned at the panel with its array of buttons. "How do you roll down the window?" Then she found it. "Never mind."

Once she accomplished her task at hand, she pulled the car forward enough to reach the speaker box.

"_Welcome to Starbucks, can I take your order_?"

She looked over at Bruce. "Do you want anything? I'm buying."

He was too busy glaring at her blatantly.

Diana shrugged and ordered for herself.

Once she pulled up to the window, the barista greeted them without looking up at her customers. "Hi, one iced," and then she looked up, "venteeee... mocha. Oh."

Diana grabbed the drink and placed money in the girl's hand. The poor girl's eyes hadn't stopped widening yet.

"Keep the change!" Diana said before taking off once again.

As she sipped her drink happily, Diana continued to roll down various Gotham city streets.

"This is going to be a long night, isn't it?" Bruce asked while shaking his head.

Diana smiled widely. "Only if you want it to be."

-----

Thank you for reading! I wanted to write more Bruce and Diana driving adventures, but I didn't know what to add. Plus this was just silly... but of course still fun.


End file.
